legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angelo (Dragon Quest)
Angelo (ククール, Kukūru) is a playable character in Dragon Quest VIII. He is a complicated man who hides his somber past behind an ambivalent, suave mask of a gambler and playboy. Though seemingly indifferent to the plights of others and even coming off as condescending at times, Angelo is nevertheless a dependable companion and an asset to the party's efforts. As a knight of the Templars, Angelo is a master of restorative and defensive magic, and has access to wind and instant death spells, as well. His weapons of choice consist of swords (particularly rapiers), bows, and staves. Story After losing his parents at a young age, he was brought in by Francisco, the abbot of Maella Abbey, like many other orphans. He grew up to be on of the Templar Knights, responsible for the abbey's protection. He likes to gamble and drink, making him a disgrace in the other templars' eyes, but he has the favor of Abbot Francisco. His half-brother Marcello, head of the Templar Knights, considers Angelo to be the cause of his sorrows. Marcello orders him to join the party after the events at Maella Abbey. Appearance and Personality Angelo is an attractive young man with silver-white hair that frames his face and a long ponytail that reaches halfway down his back tied with a black ribbon. He has blue eyes and wears small gold hoop earrings on each ear. Although he is a member of the Templars, Angelo wears a unique red version of the uniform, which consists of a red long-sleeved tailcoat with white lining and brass buttons on the front and two long tails on the back worn over a black long-sleeved shirt, red trousers, and a red capelet with black lining that reaches down to his hips which he wears over his torso. He wears dark brown shoes covered by white spats with brass buttons on the outsides that reach up and cover his knees, as well dark brown leather gloves. He wears his templar's ring on his right hand. Angelo also wears a leather sword belt around his waist with a green scabbard on his right side where he holds his rapier. He is left-handed. Angelo marches to the beat of his own drum, caring little of his religious and ceremonial roles at the abbey (although his swordsmanship and bow proficiency are impressive enough for him to become a Templar knight). He's more interested in hustling the rubes at nearby Simpleton and chasing ladies than in carrying out the duties of his station, and his party chat dialogue proves him to be very fussy at times, especially concerning his appearance. He is a playboy who constantly comments on the attractiveness of women he comes across on the journey. Angelo is something of a joker as well, and enjoys poking fun at people with serious attitudes at their own expense, such as his half-brother. Despite all this, when push comes to shove, he will go to extraordinary lengths to see things through; even outshining the rising star, Marcello, to save Abbot Francisco not long after meeting the party. The rest of the time, he wants to be carried around by his free spirit, as captured in one of his remarks prior to undertaking the Dragovian Trials: "If there's one thing I hate in this life, it's a trial. What kind of masochistic lunatic would come all the way up here to endure a grueling, not to mention tedious, challenge?" There are a few other characters worth remarking on. Marcello is Angelo's half brother, a character with a zealous hatred of the nobility. That, as the illegitimate son of one of his father's house servants, he was disowned by his aristocratic family imbues him with a desire to stick it to well-bred institutions--and their members--everywhere. He despises his half-brother, while he and Angelo are outwardly quite similar, the difference between the two is rather apparent. During party conversations he usually makes smart aleck remarks, and is depicted and rather flirtatious and even cold at times. He also has a strong pessimistic side to him! Often pointing out hard truths and worst-case scenarios. Trivia * Angelo is the first character in the series to be clearly depicted as left-handed. He holds shields and bows in his right hand and uses his left hand to wield other weapons and pull back bowstrings. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Silver Haired Characters Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Heroes Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Quest Universe Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Healers Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Animated characters